nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Regions of Paperland
Shred This region consits out of the Ara Has, the Desert of Shredded Paper in the North of Paperland, it spreads from Gön untill the INKish Desert. It's dangerous there, cold in the night and at day even more dry than in every normal desert because the shredded Paper absorbs every tiny bit of humidity in the air and if you have no big tanks of water with you, you will feel how fastly you will drying out in just one hour. It was a no mans land for a long time, first since INK is again a part of our country there are some nomads who build their tents at the trading route trough the desert. Gön Also called "Green Land" from Paperian People, it beganns on the borders of Shredded Paper, flows arround regions of Filefold and Karton and ends on the Paperforests in the South. The gönen landscape is marked by wide open fields of paper gras and some hills at the high mountains in the east and west, also by some tiny rivers and becks which all flows to north, but dries out before they reach the Ara Has. Gön is a rural area, it's economy is mainly agriculture and a small amount of tourism. Filefold City The Biggest City (arround 0,8 Mio. people) of the Country lies nearby Karton, the Capital. It is most famous for the only spot in Paperland, where nearly nothing is out of Paper: the Paperian Airport. The Airport is the only proper and safe way for traveling to Paperland, the mountains are too high and the desert is dangerous too. So Filefold City became the touristic centre of Paperland. Arround the airport there are many airshafts, where you can take a paperplane to fly trough whole Paperland, flights to INK or to any Paper & INK embassy are also possible, but can be very expensive. Most citizens of Filefold City works for the Paperian Administration and public enterprises like the transport system (electric city taxis, bus, subway) which is the only way beside bycicles to drive through the city, private cars arren't allowed in it. Extraordinary attractions in Filefold City are the national museum, the museum of Eserte (the leader of the team which invented the impregnation spray against fire) theatre cinemas, which mixes stage acting with movies and many others. Karton This is the Capital of Paper & INK, it is the residence of the current heads of the state and place of the G.N.A (General National Administration) with all it's departements. Not much more than 3'000 people lives there. Karton has no normal sized flag and beside international events no flag at all, Karton has just a carton box as official symbol which is placed before every governmental building. In correspondance and similar, an icon showing the box is used. Dugk The place, where Paperland were founded by founding father Paperinik. Only some few villages, biggest one is Paperinika were you can found the Paperinikian Museum which is about the history of Paperland. Deep Forest The whole Paperian Woods are part of this region, except the tiny region of Dugk. It is the main source of Paper & INK's wealth with its best quality paper which is exported to whole Natia. The only other buisness there is tourism, many people from arround the world cames to see the wonder of a forest out of paper. It is surrounded by the high mountains and parted into a southeastern and a southwestern part by the mountains of Vreneli's Gärtli. Vreneli's Gärtli Vreneli's Gärtli is a mountain chain which beginns on the southwestern border of Paperland and goes right trough the Paperian Woods. It is the home of some few adventurer, which are on the hunt after rare gemstones. The Mountains are not that dangerous as the others arround Paperland, but still we want to warn you: dont go there!